In the related art, a technology in which images indicted by a plurality of image signals are combined and the combined image is displayed in a display area has been known (for example, PTL 1).
Such a technology in which the plurality of image signals is combined and displayed is utilized as an imaging display apparatus that displays an image indicating a situation outside of a vehicle in the interior of the vehicle to assist the driving of the vehicle. For example, PTL 2 discloses a technology in which images indicated by a plurality of imaging signals output from a plurality of image sensors (imaging elements) which images the outside of a vehicle are combined and the combined image is displayed on a display unit provided within the vehicle.